


Quiet Submission

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: SoulReaperBreeding1 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shinigami Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: Ichigo and crew have almost completed their Academy Education. The real test begins after Graduation from the Soul Reaper Academy. Ichigo and crew will find out what Squads they are picked for. Arranged to marry Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo is forced to keep a secret, threatened by His captor into having an affair with Captain Aizen while staying married to Captain Kuchiki.





	Quiet Submission

Ichigo and his friends have just finished the Academy Exam and were waiting in the Entrance Hall for the Division Captains to call them back in the Auditorium to find out the results of which squads they will be assigned to. Within 30 minutes the group of future graduates are called back into the Auditorium where they are told to wait along the wall. "Alright new recruits, when I call your name please step forward" the Examiner orders. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Momo Hinamori, and Izuru Kira; you four will be in Squad 5 led by Captain Aizen. Rukia Kuchiki, you will be in Squad 13 led by Captain Ukitake. Orihime Kurosaki, you will be in Squad 4 led by Captain Unohana. You're dismissed, now all of you head to your new divisions and meet with your captains and lieutenants." The examiner tells the group of graduates. The group of graduates leaves the academy going to their separate divisions. Ichigo, Renji, Momo, and Izuru stand in the entrance hall of Division 5 with all the other new recruits waiting for their lieutenant to enter the room. A moment later, the Lieutenant of Squad 5 enters the room. "Hello, new recruits, my name is Lieutenant Andros. You were all chosen for squad 5 because you are the brightest and most strategic of all the academy students. Now, please welcome the captain of Squad five, Captain Aizen." Lieutenant Andros says to the newest members of squad 5. Captain Aizen enters the room a few minutes later, taking his place next to Lieutenant Andros. 


End file.
